Two Hearts Eclipse
by Eviolite5
Summary: Astral an Umbreon finds himself stuck in the castle of the most beautiful Espeon or Pokemon he had ever seen. What will the two do when they find out about a prophecy that points to two paths for their lives. Rated T for language and graphic details.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, author here. This is my first fan fiction, so I would love to get as much criticism as possible, but be constructive. But I can't really do anything about that can I. Oh well, I think I got some ideas for this story, but I'm only writing this because I have read all the amazing Espeon and Umbreon stories and I ran out of finished material. Now with that stated I want you guys to have some input into this story too and make this a community story. Once I figure out pretty much how this story is going to end then I will stop taking major suggestions. Now that we got this introduction out of the way, into the story.**

 **I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the characters I made for this story.**

 **Two Hearts Eclipse**

 **Chapter 1 Castle Crasher Astral POV**

 **December 16 (A Year Ago)**

Chasing the wind was the story of my life. I had never found a day that I wasn't out looking for my mother Nora. My father told me I made her leave just because she left soon after I was born, but I believe it was because of my father and his infinite flaws. He wasn't just an abusive Jolteon that shocked me whenever he thought of my mother, but he had gotten into drugs, stole countless things from everyone we know, and almost killed my older brother.

The last time I saw Taylor he was an Eevee, if he's still out there he could be any Eeveelution, but I never got close to him, so I didn't ever feel the need to find him. However, the idea of shocks being sent through my body because "I ran my mother off" burdened me and sent me out on a life quest. At the age of fifteen, which was only a little over a year ago, I set out as a strong, young Umbreon during the night. I ran surprisingly fast, well faster than an Umbreon could normally run at least. Each time I was close to second guessing myself I looked at the scars that scattered my body and picked up my speed.

Of course all of that's in the past and what's important is that I find my mother and learn why she ran away and why I took fifteen years worth of beatings. I wasn't mad at her, but I was starting to question why I called a person who left my life so early a mother. I guess it's because I never really had a father either.

* * *

 **December 20**

It was rough tonight in the cold December. It only got colder and colder as it became closer and closer to Christmas making me envious of the Pokemon I passed that were happy to be warm inside houses with their owners. I myself never accepted help from humans, but didn't have a reason other than the fear of being beaten again. But tonight I decided to take a chance and head to the most human inhabited (or at least looked like it) area I could find and hope I blended in with the Pokemon they had as "pets". I climbed a hill pass the small village I stayed in for the previous few weeks and entered the court yards of a castle. It looked very large compared to the houses I excavated trash from, but it seemed small. It was going to be tough to get in, but I had the most brilliant idea of heading for the highest bedroom and hope the walls were sound proof. I wasn't going to kill anyone, but I might scare the human inhabiting the room as it still stayed lit during the night.

When I got closer I noticed huge Pokemon that had the shapes of Rhyperior guarding the castle. It was an odd sight to see so many Pokemon for one small castle, especially that of a human, but at the time I was focused on getting in. I swiftly made a leap from the top of the hill onto the roof and ran over to the bedroom and peaked into the room bringing myself into my current situation.

The castle that I thought was owned by humans seemed to be owned by Espeons. "Who is it?" the Espeon asked as she turned around. My heart began to beat a little faster as I heard her angelic voice. I had never felt a feeling like this until now. I wanted more of it, and I wanted more of her voice, but she interrupted my thoughts with a hushed scream probably not wanting to awake anyone else. "What are you doing in here you filthy beast?!"

I flinched and looked at her with a hurt expression, "Excuse me? 'Filthy beast'? Is that how you treat everyone who isn't fortunate enough to be a princess like you?" I shot back with venom.

I guess that was the wrong response because a fire grew in her eyes as she cursed under her breath slowly building up and saying, "Don't ever call me a princess!" She scared me, but I was more concerned of how I hurt such a pretty girl's feelings, so I just sat there thinking of ways to apologize. "I'm sorry," she finally spoke up. "You must not be of the others, but please get out of my room before both of us are dead."

"I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" I questioned, "I mean besides breaking into here. Do you not like Umbreons?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," She stated, "There has been a hundred year war going on between the Umbreon and Espeon of the two clans nearby. Although now it's just hatred between the two groups, it used to be bloodshed and crimes, committed just because… well… I don't really know why." She stopped and stared straight down in deep thought. I just stared at her with a curious look and smiled a little.

"So, why didn't punish me for being an Umbreon, I mean besides yelling at me?" I questioned trying to be as nice as possibly while still managing to keeping anger in my voice.

"Just between the two of us. I want to treat all of the Eeveelutions fairly. In fact, my younger sister Grace wants to become a Glaceon, but our parents don't agree and want her to be an Espeon." She paused and a tear dripped from her face as she continued to look down. "The other night. They caught her training around the large ice rock in the forest." She started crying more frequently and put her head on her paws. I looked down at her this time with a frown, but waited for her to continue. "They brought her back to her room and I heard them beating her with a belt. I didn't get to see her for a whole week." She paused once more. "She still has faint marks where she was hit."

She got closer to me and looked into my eyes and I saw the pain that I felt when my father would tell me I made my mother leave. I wiped some tears off of her face and nuzzled her. It would've been awkward if it wasn't such an emotion moment for a random Pokemon who just broke into your room to touch you, especially for comfort, but she smiled which in turn made me smile.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could make out with a croak in my voice. It left us silent for what seemed like hours.

"You can stay under my bed for tonight, but you should start looking for a new place sometime soon. I don't know how long I can smuggle an Umbreon in our castle." She said breaking the silence and getting ready to sleep. "By the way, my name's Aurora, and you are?" She questioned me with a much brighter tone before turning off the lights.

"My name's Astral, pleasure to meet you Aurora." I said blushing while I said her name, but she couldn't tell since I hid under her bed. For some reason I felt like my life was taking a full 180 today and it all started with Aurora.

 **Thanks for sticking around until the end. I'm going to try and post at least one chapter a week before school. The schedule will definitely change when that happens, but I don't know if the story will be that long. I hope to make this as interesting and slowly paced as possible while still bringing some romance into the story. I will switch between the points of views, but I don't think I will mid chapter. Please favourite this story and make sure to check back soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll answer any questions at the end of each chapter, so let's start this.**

 **I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the characters I made for this story.**

 **Two Hearts Eclipse**

 **Chapter 2 Story Time Astral POV**

 **December 21**

I woke up to shaking above me make me jump up hitting my head on the bed that was above me. I let out a yelp and felt Aurora coming down to me. "Are you okay? You shouldn't get so excited like that." She half-scolded worriedly. It felt so nice to know that someone cared for you even though you just met the other night.

"Yeah, I'll just have to get used to the mini earthquakes in the morning." I said trying to make a joke out of it, but I guess I didn't do such a great job.

"You should shape up a little. If I wanted to I could warn the whole castle about an intruder and you would be caught dead." She said in a deadly tone making me almost whimper.

"Sorry… I didn't mean for that to be a complaint… I guess I don't really have good socializing skills…" I said looking down and think about numerous times where I did the same thing. I then felt a paw touching my paw, so I looked up to see a caring look on Aurora's face.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically and then turned to her window. "You know, I spent most of my life in this castle and the courtyard, and you would think this privilege would make me happy." She took a pause and turned back to me. "But really it doesn't, could you perhaps tell me some stories from your adventures?" She then turned her head to the left and stared at me with her gorgeous, pale blue eyes that drew in all of my attention like a magnet.

I gave her a smile and began to speak, "So when I first set off on my journey I knew a little more about survival than the average fifteen year old because of my father." Aurora then gave me a puzzled look causing me to pause. "Oh right. I forgot I didn't tell you yet. I guess I should just tell you more about myself first huh." I paused to think about how to explain this, but then I thought why I was going to explain this. I forgot that this amazingly beautiful Espeon was just acquainted with me since last night. _Will she even care for my story? Shouldn't I only open up to someone I've known for years?_

However I was quickly interrupted by a sweet voice, "You don't have to tell me if you feel you're not ready. I mean, we just met last night. I can go first if you want." Aurora offered. I gave her a smile and nodded for her to go. "Okay, so where do I start?" She asked herself and then began with a cheesy dramatic voice. "It all happened Almost 17 years ago on December 31."

"What!" I jumped as soon as she mentioned her date of birth.

"What? I was born December 31 roughly 17 years ago at 11:59 PM…" She responded with curiosity in her voice.

"I was born… December 31... 17 years ago... at 11:59 PM…" I said slowly.

"What!" This time her turn to scream causing disturbance in the castle. "Oh crap." She muttered and pushed me under the bed. "I'll tell you when they leave my room. I promise we will get back to our conversation." She said giving a comforting smile which in turn made me smile. You know, I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my life… especially because of someone who was practically a stranger.

"Aurora my dear is there a problem in here. Please open the door." A tough voice called out who I could only imagine was her father.

Aurora opened the door to let him in. "Oh Daddy, I'm sorry for alerting everyone, but it was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." She said giving an innocent smile as she nuzzled his neck. "I was going to wake up soon anyway, so how about we get Mom and Grace so we can all eat breakfast as a family."

"If you say so." Her father said not fully convinced it was just a nightmare. He left the room and Aurora peeked under her bed and gave me a smile and left to catch up with her father. I got out from the bed so I could stretch a little and looked at the pictures in frames that scattered her desks.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

"Honey, today Aurora wants to sit at the table together as family for breakfast instead of in bed." Dad offered Mom.

"That's sounds like a splendid idea, I am so glad Aurora is going to be future queen on this land." Mom said making me put my head down. I didn't want to become queen, but my parents said it was my duty as the oldest offspring of the king and queen. "Can you go get Grace and meet us down stairs?" I nodded my head and excitedly headed to Grace's room. I love Grace, she's so ambitious, but that makes me jealous because she has so much more freedom, but I try to push that aside.

"Grace, we're eating breakfast at the table today. Hurry up before the oatmeal gets cold." I begged Grace knowing that she takes _forever_ to get ready in the morning.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in five minutes." She said groggily and turned on her hair dryer.

"Alright, but can you wake up a little sooner next time?" I asked her showing my loss of patience.

"Yeah, whatever, it's not like we do this normally." She barked. I guess you could say Grace isn't really a morning person. She must have realized that she was being moody because she started to apologize. "Sorry. Love you."

I smiled, "I love you too, now get out so we can eat." I almost commanded. After a few seconds she came out and we headed downstairs. We ate oatmeal today with berries, I ate oran berries myself. After I finished I decided I was ready to ask some questions. "Mom, Dad. When I was born, was there another person born at the same time?"

My parents stared at me and pondered on my weird question. "Well. Not that I can think of. We think it's pretty magical that you were born one minute before the New Year." My mother replied. "But I have heard of a think when two souls meet and they were born at the same minute then they were destined to meet each other right before their seventeenth birthday." Mom said in a hopelessly romantic voice sighing at the end.

"So you're telling me. If I meet someone right now who was born on the same minute as me, then we would do some crazy destiny stuff?" I asked losing my process of thought near the end think about how Astral and I were opening up so soon and how comfortable we were around each other already.

"Well… not exactly. The book said that either chaos would emit from the bodies of each soul destroying the world… or they would fall in deep _love_." Mom said love fluttering. I guess Dad didn't fulfill her romantic needs… wait… not in that way.

"What the hell kind of prophecy is that?! Life or death because two people meet. Sounds pretty shit-" Grace shouted with vulgar language I'm sure Mom and Dad didn't approve of.

"You better not finish that sentence young lady!" Dad yelled at her making her whimper in fear. She closed her eyes as if expected to be stuck. _Did I miss some things?_ I turned to Mom who was whispering to Dad in a harsh tone. I decided to take a roll of bread and just head back to my room. Grace decided to follow me up.

"What was that about?" I asked gingerly.

"Nothing…" Grace replied with a soft tone barley even making words come out.

I could tell she was hurt so I nuzzled her neck. "You can tell me whenever." I said in my softest tone I could possible use. She just nodded and went into her room. I was just about to head back into my room but I heard shouting from downstairs.

"You can't keep yelling at her like that!" Mom scolded Dad.

"Her language was not princess like. It's bad enough our first daughter doesn't even have a mate or want to be queen!" Dad yelled back at Mom. "We don't need to have two daughters without mates!" He must have realized that he was yelling so he softened his tone. "I want our children to bear children. If they don't act like princesses then they might never find mates."

With this I finally got tired of hearing this conversation and opened my door and slamming it as it closed. I jumped onto my bed and hid under the blankets and started crying. Then I heard a soft, caring voice speak to me trying to comfort me. "Aurora, are you okay? Come on out from your blankets, I want to see your face." I almost laughed, but didn't. I felt him get up on my bed and lift up the blankets and looked straight into his eyes. "Aurora please don't cry." Was all he said. How did someone who was practically a stranger feel so important to me. So important in fact he got me out of my hiding and put my head on his shoulder. Then I remembered the story Mom told me.

"Ast-t-tral I wa-a-nt to te-l-ll yo-ou-"I stuttered before being interrupted.

"Shhh, not now. Just take some deep breathes and calm down."

I took his advice and waited about five minutes before I spoke to him. "My Mom told me a story. She said that two souls meet who were born at the same minute then they could cause destruction or they could fall in love…" I blushed when I said love hoping that he didn't see my cheeks redden.

He lifted my head and held it in his paws and spoke softly to me, "That's a beautiful story Aurora. I do hope they don't cause destruction." He smiled at me. _I can't believe it… was he saying he… liked me?_ My thoughts were cut off by him continuing, "But what was making you cry?" He then looked into my eyes with his soft yet fierce, red eyes that seemed to light up.

I swallowed and cleared my throat and described the events at the dinner table and the conversation when I left. "Astral… I want to leave. Can you take me away from here along with Grace?"

He gave me a shocked look and gave me a simple nod, but followed up a question, "But first, can we tell each other our stories?" He nodded and spoke again, "I'll start so you can get your voice ready." He took another short pause and started again. "Well like we established earlier I was born December 31 at 11:59 PM. My mother was a Sylveon and my father a Jolteon. They were a very new couple barley even adults. The only time I remember of my mom was the smile she gave me when she saw my face for the first time. However, only a week after I was born she left without saying a word. My father was devastated and put the blame on me… making me take… beatings for the false accusation."

He stopped and let a tear drop down his face and looked down. "Every day was hell. He sent bolts of electricity through my body every day putting more power the worse his mood. At the age of eleven I ran away, but eventually came back. While I was gone I was so happy. I saw the world's beauty." He looked back up to see me begin to cry and whipped a tear off of my face making me blush. He smiled in return and continued his story. "I saw Pokemon playing and some even invited me. I felt loved for the first time in my life and ran up to a mountain. I looked up at the moon and closed my eyes feeling my body change forms. I became an Umbreon and felt newly gained power run through my bones. When I got home my father punished me with his thunder attack almost killing me. I tooked more beatings, but had enough of it last year when I was 15. I shot a shadowball at my dad and ran away." He stopped a chuckled a little bit. I tilted my head to my left confused and I swear I saw him blush when he looked at me.

"Sorry, it's just that. I call this beast that made my life a living hell a father. What a lame ass father he was. But I guess it makes me even more of an ass for believing his trickery and giving him the undeserved title of father." I could see sadness in his eyes, but I could also see hatred. But then it disappeared like he just forgave his father silently. "Okay, anyway. I ran away and made my way to a town nearby here. I had many troubles getting here and living. There was a horde of Tauros in one place and a flock of Swanna in another and they all wanted me dead. I guess being an Umbreon caused a lot of people to freak out at their sight of me." I looked down remembering how I treated him the first time I saw him. Judging just because he was an Umbreon. "He didn't notice this and just went on with his story. "Then I met you." He stopped and look into my eyes and let some more tears drop from his face.

He blinked them away and continued. "You made me smile more than I had when I ran away the first time. I thought of all of the beauty I saw and tried to compare it to you, but I couldn't. You gave an aura that told me it was okay to open up. Aurora…" He stopped and started to blush and leaned in closer to me. "I-"

He was cut off by my door yanking open and a very angry father running through the doorway. "What the hell is an Umbreon doing here?!" He yelled slamming the door closed harder than I had making a few pictures fall off the wall. I trembled in fear. I didn't want to be hit, especially after seeing how scared Grace is of his paws. He then charged at Astral who tried to get out of the way, but was unable to.

"Dad stop!" I yelled and he turned towards me. "Let him go." Surprisingly he did as I said, so I asked him my question, "Why did you come in here anyway?"

"I heard your door slam after your Mother and I… well I'm afraid that you already know about that… Then I heard a voice that sounded like a male. Then I saw this demon on your bed."

"He's not a demon!" I yelled furiously, "He's a Pokemon just like everyone else. Maybe if you would listen to another Pokemon that _wasn't_ an Espeon then you would figure out that they could make great friends. Just because he's an Umbreon doesn't mean he's a demon. Hell just because you're an Espeon it doesn't mean you're an angel. Look at you. You broke Grace and now she's too afraid to even talk to you. Is that the type of relationship you want with your daughter? It sounds like shit to me. And excuse me for my language, but I've held this in for so long I don't think I can find time to filter myself." He was shocked, angry, and disappointed at the same time. _Why was he disappointed? Was he disappointed in himself or me?_ "You want to hurt this Umbreon then you might as well hit me. This "Demon" as you said is one of the only Pokemon that I can feel a connection with." I ran out of breath and took in air at a fast pace.

I saw him lift his paw, so I closed my eyes. He hit me, but not just with his paw. He hid me with his claws. I felt blood trickle down my face and tears started to mix with them. He looked at what he had done and began to apologize, "What have I done! No! Aurora I'm so sorry!"

"'Sorry' won't cut it jackass." I yelled at him with anger and fear in my voice. I looked down and curled up in a ball and felt Astral jump in front of me. He started to lick my cut making me blush. _Why would he do this in front of my father? It'll just make him want to kill Astral even more._ It started to tickle and I softly chuckled to a decibel that only he could hear.

He smiled and turned to my dad. "Look sir. I don't think your daughter appreciates your hostility. If I was you I would just leave and let me talk to her _alone_." He was being so brave. I started to cry a little bit more, but not because I was scared, but because of how much he cared. "Can you please come back when you are ready for a more civil conversation? I'm sure Aurora here would appreciate it." _Why was he being so mature?_ I looked up at him and smiled. My father just barged out my room and left the door open. "So about leaving…"

* * *

 **Shadows Rise From the Tides – Thanks for pointing out the errors, I'll work on editing more. And I am going to have the Pokemon have moves, but some moves like Tackle won't take up a move spot. Once again thanks for reviewing.**

 **Thanks for staying with me. This one was a bit longer, and I'm hoping to make all of my chapters about this long. I personally love long chapters and hate it when a story has so many chapters, but so few words. Anyways, the next chapter should be out within a week, maybe even tomorrow. Depends on how much time I get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy this. Ask any questions you want and please review, all reviews are welcomed, but try to just criticize. Also if you get the reference to the chapter name then go ahead and say so.**

 **I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the characters I made for this story.**

 **Two Hearts Eclipse**

 **Chapter 3 Run and Go Aurora POV**

 **December 21**

"Aurora, do you want to run away _now_?" He asked surprising me on how hastily he decided.

"I don't know… I mean I want to… but… we have to get Grace." I replied. He nodded to me telling me to go get her. _How is she going to respond to running away with a total stranger… especially if we start to- no that won't happen… will it?_ I rushed to her room and opened the door without warning.

"What the hell?" Grace almost yelled remembering what happened when she did earlier. "Aurora could you at least knock next time?"

"There won't be a next time. We're running away right now."

She looked at the blood falling off of my cheek and the dried tears. "Aurora… do you think we can survive alone?"

I knew the answer, but we had Astral… but how was I going to tell her that some _Umbreon_ was going to travel with us… "Well you see… I met someone and they're going to travel with us…"

"Are they your boyfriend?" She giggled getting a glare from me. "Not your boyfriend? Then how about your girlfriend?"

"Grace, I'm not lesbian." I flatly told her tired of that joke. She always says that to me because I don't see any Espeons that interest me. "Come on let's just go, you two can get acquainted once we're on the run **(and go)** " She just nodded and we ran into my room.

"What the actual fu-" Grace began once she saw Astral.

"Nice to meet you too, now we need to get going before your father comes back up here." Astral said in a blank tone. It's almost like he lost all emotion when he wasn't talking to or about me…

"So how are we going to get out?" I asked Astral.

"We're taking the window." He said with a smile. _Did I really have that much of an effect on him?_ "Come on we need to get going." I ran next to him and Grace reluctantly ran behind us.

"So how are we going to get down dumbass?" Grace spitted.

"Yeah, yeah I get it I'm an Umbreon. I already got that established. Oh, by the way, I'm Astral. You must be Grace. Aurora told me about you. I can see why she loves you so much." He said that last part with a hint of sarcasm so I gave him a weak hit to his side to tell him to shape up. "Sorry… Anyway, we are going to hop down onto that terrace and then down onto the ground."

"Wait! You're expecting us to jump down 15 feet?" Grace yelled in a hushed voice.

"Well we could slide down the roof with a mattress, but I don't really think that's as smooth as a ride you might-"

"We're taking the mattress." Grace cut off with anger and grabbed the mattress. We both looked at each other and shrugged. We helped her get the mattress down and onto the terrace and hopped on. Astral shot a Shadowball that launched us down and we started to slide down. The ride was quite rough like Astral had predicted, but we recovered quickly.

"So where are we heading?" I asked kindly.

"I was thinking that we head to Pixie Forest." He said and started sprinting towards a direction that must be leading there.

"Are you looking for-" I began slowly, letting him cut me off.

"Yes. Now hurry up you two."

"Wait. Why should I listen to a demon? This could be a trap Aurora. Let's just go and tell Dad that this Umbreon was trying to kidnap us and-"

It was my turn to cut someone off. "Grace! Stop this." I just started deep into her eyes and she saw how I felt about him. She nodded and we rushed to catch up with Astral.

* * *

We found our way to a snowy forest which made Grace light up and start to go on and on about how nice the Pokemon here were. However I was getting suspicious. _Wouldn't it be faster to not go through Frost Plateau, so why was Astral leading us here?_ _Unless…_ "Astral… are you looking for the ice rock?" I asked right next to him so Grace couldn't hear. She was too distracted by the snow falling anyway.

"Well… since you love her so much… I thought that it would be nice to let her evolve into what she wants to become…" He said blushing.

"Thank you Astral. I bet she'll appreciate it. I really hope you two can become friends, I would hate to have to the two I lo- the… two uh… Pokemon I traveled with to hate each other…" I quickly saved. Astral just smiled a devious smile probably saying he caught onto that, but he didn't say anything else.

Grace caught up with us and pointed to the ice rock. "Why are we going there? Aurora you shouldn't have." She nuzzled my side and looked me, but I didn't say anything. Instead I pointed at Astral. She shook her head in disbelief. "No way! But he's an Umbreon!"

"Grace! Please stop treating Astral like that. He had a tough past and is starting to really open up. He even let me bring you along with us and he convinced Dad to leave." She looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Umm… Astral was it?" She walked over to Astral. He stopped and nodded to her. "Look… I'm sorry for how I acted… and uhm… thanks I guess for bringing me here."

Astral smiled a little bit, but not as much as when he sees me, "Yeah, you're welcome. We can stay camp here too. Sure it's a bit cold, but there are many caves nearby."

Grace went off to the rock and started battling the Pokemon there. "Thanks Astral." I spoke sitting next to him and putting my head on his shoulder. "Should we go look for a cave?"

"Yeah, we should find one soon. Your father is probably looking for us." He stopped and looked like he was thinking a lot.

"Astral, what are you thinking about?"

"It's just. You said that your castle is the castle of a clan. So shouldn't there have been more Espeons. I didn't see any…"

"Well, I don't think the 'peasants' live that close to the castle. There are huge walls guarding us. To be honest I'm kind of surprised you got in."

"So you've never seen outside of the castle until today?

"No I haven't. It kind of sucks not being able to make any friends except for my sisters. I guess that's why I treasure her so much. But she gets to go out every weekend because she doesn't have to train to become queen." I started to shiver a little bit, he must have noticed because he got closer to me and led me into a cave. He lied down and I lied down next to him… uh for warmth… yeah… He was being so calm and I felt such a happy aura coming from him. I turned to face him and he just smiled. _Why am I like this? I was falling in… l… love with an Umbreon that I just met._

"Um… Astral… you were going to tell me something before my dad barged in. What was it?"

"Oh… um well… I'll tell you some other time. Right now we need to get rest. I'll go tell Grace where are and I'll be back. I promise." I gave him a smile and then he went out into the snow.

Now I was just left with my thoughts. _Did I really l… love Astral? I mean we connect and I feel a force pulling me closer to him, but is that love… or is it something else… Oh Arceus help me._

" **Did you call for me?"** I heard a strong voice call as blinding lights appeared.

"Are you?"

" **Go on."**

"Are you a ghost?" I swear I heard his sigh as it put it's head down. I guess that was a no.

" **You know. I've visited many Pokemon before, and this is the first time one didn't recognize me. I should send you to the distortion realm, but I can't. Aurora, you are very important if you didn't figure that out. I gave you a choice when you met Astral. Destruction or love. Sure you haven't made up your decision, but it looks like it's love."**

I blushed quite a bit. "So you mean I don't have choice to love him or not if I don't want to destroy the world?" Then I realized I was talking to Arceus the creator of our world. "Oh my Arceus! So sorry Arceus… but yeah… do I have to love Astral?

" **No, you don't. When the prophesy said they would fall in love I hunted down the Smeargle I let write the book. He was an idiot. You can't force love. So I changed the fine print or whatever and now the two could be friends or become enemies. And before you ask. Yes those are** _ **your**_ **feelings that you have for Astral. They are not forced one bit."**

I was shocked. The lord of Pokemon was talking to me… and telling me that I _loved_ Astral… "So… I do love Astral…?" He just nodded. "Thank you Arceus… I guess see you later?"

" **Stay strong Aurora. You will face some challenges, but I want to let you know there are some things Astral needs to tell you, but isn't ready to yet. Let him open up some more. He's had a tough life, worse than what he told you."** And with that he left as fast as he appeared.

"Aurora?" I heard Astral call as he walked in by himself. "What was all of that noise I heard coming from here?"

"Uh… it was just me thinking… Where's Grace?" I asked wanted to switch the subject.

"Okay… Oh she's just training some more." He replied with suspicion in his voice. "You know Aurora, you can tell me whatever you want. I will listen, you know that right?"

"Thanks Astral, but maybe tomorrow. It's really late." I yawned I lied down on his chest again and felt his breathing intensify and slow down. He put his paw over me and held me. I sharply inhaled and calmed down. I really liked this, but was this right… we aren't even mates. _It's just for warmth right?_ I knew I just lied to myself, but I had to in order to get some sleep.

* * *

 **December 22**

I woke up and still felt Astral's arm around me and slowly turned to face him. "Good morning Aurora." He said gently.

"Good morning Astral." I smiled.

"Will you two get your own cave!" Grace yelled half-jokingly. _Was she watching us sleep the whole time?_ I turned to look at her and jumped out of my skin.

"Grace! You- you evolved!" I hopped over towards her and hugged her tightly as she returned the hug.

"Yeah, it took another hour after Astral told me where the cave was. The snow here feels so nice. I actually slept outside tonight, but also because I was disgusted by you two."

"Grace." I warned her as she glared at Astral. She turned back to me and gave a defeated look. "Okay guys, let's go head to Pixie Forest!"

"Well I was just thinking…" Grace began. "Look last night I was training and there was this really hot headed Charmeleon that started to attack the wild Pokemon. I took him down and the others started to thank me." Tears slowly started to fall down her eyes, but I didn't understand why. "Aurora, I have to stay here. The Pokemon of this plateau need me. They're all too weak to fend for themselves. I know I probably should keep an eye on you two, but the citizens here said other Pokemon attacked often. They told me they were waiting in their village. It's actually really close in a cave. We could go there right now… so we could spend some time together before you two leave…" She started to frown a little bit, but I just smiled at her.

"Grace, I am so proud of you. Of course we would like to go with you. Astral, I'm afraid Pixie Forest will have to wait a little bit. We have to do some things here before we can leave." He looked me in the eye pleading to just go, but I gave him a strong look. He sighed in defeat and we followed Grace to a cave.

Just then we heard some shouting, "They're over here! I see them!" A voice that sounded tough enough to be from a wrestler.

"Shit, I think it's a soldier from the castle." Grace cursed. _When did her language become so vulgar?_ "I don't think we can run fast enough, we're going to have to fight."

I could've sworn that I heard Astral whisper a, "Yes" Quietly to himself. "Alright if we have to." I replied.

The 3 of us got ready to fight, but were surprised when we saw two Espeons in armor and… "Dad?" Grace asked, "Leaving the castle to do your own work for once. Never thought you would ever get your ass off that throne of yours." Grace taunted. I shot her a disapproving look with my eyes and she lowered her head a little.

"Well this "ass" was what gave you all of your food, water, and shelter. And look at yourself! You're a Glaceon for Arceus sakes! Come home and we will meet with the scientist to try and change you back."

"No! I'm never coming back! I may not be an Espeon, but I'm happier now as a Glaceon."

"Get her!" Dad snapped his fingers and the two soldiers charged for Grace. I was surprised when I saw Astral charge for them knocking them down with a few Feint Attacks. "That stupid Umbreon never knows when to butt out of other people's business. Good thing we came prepared." He turned around we heard a "clink" and a Pangoro charged at Astral with a Hammer Arm. I was scared, but I saw Astral doge and started to build up his stats, but also slowing down.

The Pangoro got a direct hit on him with a Hammer Arm. "Astral!" I yelled, but was restrained by my father. I shot a Shadow Ball at him sending him back a few feet. I looked back at Astral who seemed unharmed and just smirked. He had a strange look in his eyes. He looked at me and then the look was gone and he continued the battle with his normal, soft, caring, red eyes. He attacked with more Feint Attacks this time doing much more damage. The Pangoro grunted and tried to attack Astral, but fell unconscious after another Feint Attack. _What did Astral do to become so strong all of a sudden?_

Astral came running to me and looked at my father who backed away when he saw what Astral had done to the Pangoro. "But that's impossible… Pangror is super effective! How did you survive?" My father was furious, but was fearful considering he was weak to Astral.

"Calm down sir." Astral took a step towards my dad. _Was he trying to talk to him?_ He looked at me and smiled. I didn't want him to hurt my dad. Sure he made many mistakes, but I still loved him. He's my father how could I not? Astral must have saw that and tried to talk to my father in a civil conversation like the one he mention when they first met.

"I get it that I just took your daughter away from you, but believe when I say that I'm trying to help you right now. You can't take them back against their will. I'm sure they will at least visit you if you let them go. Please do not continue hunting them like this." He took a few more steps closer.

"GET BACK YOU DEMON! YOU KIDNAPPER! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!" My dad barked at Astral with spit flying out. Astral whipped his face and held out a paw for a- a hand shake? "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed slapping Astral's paw away. To my surprise Astral did nothing. He just sat there. I wonder what he was thinking…

* * *

 **Astral POV**

 _He just slapped me… just like… my father…_ _ **(Vietnam flashbacks, not really)**_ I thought about my father and then I thought about how he slapped Aurora before we left. He has quiet the nerve to hit someone. I snapped. I'm not proud of it, but I snapped. I whispered a few curses and then attacked him with feint attack after feint attack. I left him on the ground and was just about to finish it until I heard a scream.

"Astral! Stop! I know that he brought back some memories, but please don't hurt him anymore!" Aurora screamed. Aurora's father was covered in blood, and it was all my fault. I had seen this seen so many times… when I was street fighting… _but that was in the past… I can't go back to it. Especially not with Aurora._ I fell to the ground and turned around to face her. She came up to me and licked my cheek. _Was she really licking my cheek? I had almost killed her dad._ I blushed and nuzzled her face. She made me feel so great in so many ways.

She returned the nuzzle and I whispered in her ear. "I know it's weird… but." I pulled away from her and stared into her eyes, "I lo-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" _What the hell was this guy's problem?! This is the second time he's interrupted my confession._ "Aurora get over here now."

I growled at him and began to charge at him, but Aurora stopped me. "Dad leave me _now_. I want you to look at yourself and think about how much you hurt Grace and how much you hurt me." He looked at her and she nodded.

"Come on men, we must go." He called and left with his soldiers and the Pangoro behind him.

I picked myself up and sat next to Aurora and she put her head on my shoulder. "Ahem." Grace interrupted. We both turned to look at her. "Can we hurry up and get into the cave now? I'm getting hungry. They got some food places inside." Grace's stomach growled making Aurora and me start to laugh, but she glared at us and sped to the cave.

 **Muk854 – Yeah while I was writing that part it seemed odd, but it's like someone stealing some money from their parents and confessing after they realized that they loved their parents and shouldn't have stole the money. IDK. And thanks, I really appreciate you.**

 **Shadows Rise From the Tides – I am guilty of starting to speed up, but I don't want to. I will try to keep the pace as well as I can. And I was planning to not do levels because it feels out of place, but I will display the differences in strength between characters.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review if you can. I would love to know how all of you feel. I know I posted this really early and allowed almost no reviews, but I was just so eager to write this chapter. Also I ran out of fan fictions to read… I know the struggle is real.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter for all of you lovely readers! I've got the main plot for a while down, so updates may come faster than it already is. I'm trying so hard not to rush the romance, so if anyone could help with that it would appreciate.**

 **I do not own the Pokemons**

 **Two Hearts Eclipse**

 **Chapter 4 The Ice Queen Astral POV**

 **December 22**

Grace led us to the cave allowing Aurora and me to mess around behind her. Aurora and I were like children. We made snowballs, well Aurora made snowballs and I struggled. Having psychic is kind of unfair, but whatever. Soon after our "snowball fight" we had reached the cave. We went inside and were amazed by all of the Pokemon. There were Cubchoos, Delibirds, Snowvers, and more. None of them seemed to be evolved which was probably why they immediately looked up to Grace. Grace smiled and waved at them as she walked up to a large section of the cave that was surrounded by walls that touched the sealing. It had two Snowrunts guarding it.

"Oh my Queen! Welcome to your new home! I am Ivan and this is my sister Florence. We are here to guard you and your room. I know it's not a castle like most would expect, but we obviously couldn't build one inside a cave." A Snowrunt said as he stepped aside to let us in.

The room was quite large, but only had a bed and a wardrobe. They were made of pine and had markings engraved on them. It looked like another language, but it was also fading away. "Well, looks like I'm going to need to do some decorating." Grace said jokingly.

"We can help you out. How about we go out to town and buy some supplies." Aurora suggested.

"Did you two bring any money?" I stepped in.

Aurora shook her head "no", but Grace grabbed a wad of Poke **(currency)** and spoke, "I got about 5000P."

"Alright, now let's go into town." Aurora said with glee. I just chuckled at how excited she was and we all went to the market.

"Guys before we buy stuff, let's get something to eat." Grace mumbled.

"We can't have the queen going hungry can we?" I joked. She glared at me and shook her head.

We made our way down town looking at all of the different buildings. We saw clothing stores, crafts, and other fun facilities. Aurora eventually pointed to a restaurant and we went to get a table.

It must have been a fancy restaurant because the waiters had ties and bowties. I saw all types of Pokemon eating dinner. Most of them seem to come in pairs. There were two Snowvers sharing a dinner. They looked like they were having a great time and I was envious. I guess Aurora saw me staring at them.

"What are you think about?" She asked staring in the direction I was looking at. _I couldn't tell her I dreaming of us being at a table together, can I?_

"Uh… just thinking about food…" I lied. I could tell she knew I was lying, but she didn't question me any further. We went over to Grace who was in line and I couldn't help, but notice a poster that had a picture of an Umbreon and it said, "Wanted". The Umbreon looked like me and then I read the name below: "Giratina's Demon" _Crap… That couldn't actually be me could it?_ Aurora noticed me staring at the poster and tilted her head to her left in a cute fashion. I smiled at her, but she was still curious.

"What's that poster talking about? 'Giratina's Demon'?"

I sighed and began to speak, but the host who was a Delibird looked at me and then at the poster, and back at me. I knew he saw it. What surprised me was how calm he was. "So, what's Giratina's Demon doing way out here?"

"Astral is not Giratina's Demon, he's the nicest person I know." Aurora defended me. It felt nice to know how much she cared.

"Shut it lady." He half yelled. I growled at him jumping in front of Aurora in a defensive stance. "Looks like it's softened up hasn't it? Mrs. Queen I would suggest that you leave this building before you might get hurt." He turned to Grace who was just staring at our scene. She looked at Aurora who must have motioned for her to leave because she did.

"Astral, what is he talking about?"

"Why don't you tell the slut about you? Huh." The Delibird taunted making me growl even louder.

"Don't call her that. She's not a sl- ut." I stuttered. I could barely get myself to say such a horrid word. "Now I am going to ask you nicely to just leave us alone or the queen herself might get involved." He just snickered at me. "Don't believe me? Oh Aurora can you get your sister over here please?" My voice was suddenly very dark, and I didn't like it.

"Oh uh sister… of the queen… sorry I'll just be going now." He started at first at a slow pace, but ended up running to escape the resturaunt.

"Astral." Aurora started. "What happened to you?" I looked down and felt her nuzzling my side for reassurance. "Please don't do that again." She looked straight into my eyes and I could only nod. "Let's go get Grace."

We both walked side by side to find Grace, but Aurora decided she was tired of the silence. "Astral, what did he mean by 'Giratina's Demon'?"

I stopped and looked at her. I finally sighed and broke my silence, "Look, during those years I spent traveling here I did some pretty bad stuff, and I would really not want to think about it. I'm over that. I've changed, I promise."

"Astral, I know you've changed, but when you got angry… you seemed different."

"Can I tell you latter Aurora?" She nodded and we continued our search for Grace.

We quickly found her and made our way to a new restaurant. "Way to mess things up Astral." Grace mumbled. Normally I would of said something that would get hushed by Aurora, but I knew I messed up. We settled for a rundown family restaurant ran by Sneasels. It was kind of odd to see a parent and their child as the same stage evolution, but Grace did say that no one was evolved here.

The family gladly served us because we were one of their first customers in a long time and Grace was the queen. "So what happened back there Astral?" Grace question this time with no negativity.

"Oh, the silly Delibird mixed Astral up with some other Umbreon." Aurora lied for me. She turned to me and smiled, so I smiled back. We ate the rest of our food in peace. I was surprised by how fast the two girls were eating, but then again we did miss breakfast.

For some reason I just couldn't find the will inside me to finish my food, and Aurora being the caring Espeon she is started to lecture me about the nutrition of eating. I thought it was cute so I laughed a little bit. She blushed and got a little angry, "You know I'm being serious Astral this isn't something to be joking about. I don't want you to starve to death."

"I know. It's just that, I think it's cute that you worry so much about me." She blushed an even darker shade of red and "humphed" turning her head the other direction. "Come on Aurora. Look I'm eating see?" I said taking a bite of my food. She turned to look and smiled as I ended up eating everything on my plate.

"Look you two. When I'm no longer around I don't want any messing around okay?" Grace spoke up staring at us with a stern look.

"When did you become the older sister?" Aurora teased.

"Since you started fooling around with this Umbreon." Grace raised her voice showing she didn't take this as a joke.

"Grace." Was all Aurora said.

"Sorry… and sorry Astral…"

"Come on guys, I thought this was a happy goodbye." I tried to cheer up the two sisters. I must've been successful because they hugged each other almost immediately.

"Goodbye Aurora. Please come visit."

"Goodbye Grace. Don't worry, we will."

Grace looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I guess goodbye Astral. I don't want to admit it, but you were pretty cool back there in the forest letting me evolve instead of doing whatever you're doing."

"Yeah, no problem. See you soon."

"Now hug." Aurora commanded.

"Why do I have to hug him? Come on isn't this enough?" Grace begged.

"We really don't have to if she doesn't want to."

"No I want you two to hug." Aurora said with an even more stern voice. Grace once again rolled her eyes and we both hugged, but for a short time. "Close enough. Now let's get going." She pulled my leg and we were once again on the road, but only for a few seconds.

"Are you sure this is where she was last seen?" A mysterious voice asked someone.

"Yeah, I just saw her go in. It's kind of an odd place for the queen." Another voice that was more feminine than the last said.

"Are they talking about Grace?" Aurora asked me with fear.

"I think so, let's go get her."

We ran into the restaurant again, but didn't see her. However there was a note.

 _F22 of Volcano Skies Apartments with 1,000,000P within 3 days or the queen gets it…_

Aurora immediately started to panic and breakdown. "Aurora calm down. We will find her okay. Let's just go get some help and find out where this Volcano Skies is." She slowly nodded opening her mouth unable to say anything. Her eyes were flooded with tears so I got closer to her and licked her forehead like I did in the many other situations she was in distress. And just like those times she blushed and stopped crying.

She walked really close to me as we went back to Grace's room. She leaned her whole body on me as she walked shaking. She nearly fell a few times, but I quickly supported her. We were once again greeted by the two Snorunts Ivan and Florence.

"Ah hello, did you come to get something for the queen?"

"Well actually… we need to get the queen." I spoke because Aurora was in no condition to be talking about her sister's kidnapping.

"What happened?!" Ivan yelled being hushed by her much more calm sister.

"We said our goodbyes to her in a restaurant and we heard two voices talking about kidnapping her. We ran to the restaurant, but were too late. But there was a note that mentioned Volcano Skies Apartments. Do either of you know where that is?"

"The fire kingdom…" Florence said in her quiet voice.

"What did you do without a queen?" I asked curious how this town flourished so much with so much trouble.

"Well we were once protected by Kyurem the legendary dragon. But he suddenly disappeared last year. Many have looked for him, but could never find him. There was a Lapras who believed he vanished to a chasm much deeper in this forest. Few have tried to go there, and none have escaped."

"So what are we suppose to do? We clearly can't go against the whole fire kingdom."

"We look for Kyurem." Aurora finally spoke up still shaking a little.

 **And I believe that ends this chapter. Sorry this one is a little shorter, but I thought this was a good amount before it felt like two chapters. Once again I will try to post within the next week. I've been doing pretty well. It might take a little longer because my birthday is soon, so yeah that's a thing. Thanks for reviewing, and please review. It lets me finish faster because I don't worry about missing people's questions. Till next time my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely readers! Here's another chapter of Two Hearts Eclipse. I am so sorry for the long wait. Thank you for reviewing, it was so exciting to see new reviews. Please review after reading this. Next chapter is going to need some more time. I've lost the spark, so I'm taking more time, sorry. WARNING, small drug mentions, murder, and such, but it's not detailed.**

 **I do not own Pokemons**

 **Two Hearts Eclipse**

 **Chapter 5 We'll Fissure It Out Grace POV**

"So what are we going to do with her once we get her to the boss?" A rough male voice questioned some other pokemon. I was in bag with my legs touching at the end in a tie. I started to breathe faster and shorter breaths. _Had I been kidnapped?_

I started to squirm a lot and got their attention, but I don't think that's a good thing. "The brat's awake?" This time a female voice that was very warm spoke.

"We're almost there anyway." We kept on moving and I stopped struggling seeing that it got me nowhere. As me moved it got hotter and hotter. I don't know if it's the bag or where we are, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I began using icebeam to freeze the inside of the bag to a much cooler temperature.

"We're here." The female voice proclaimed throwing me and the bag onto the ground. It opened up and I was greeted by a Simisear and Combusken. "Hello there Ice Queen." She taunted.

"Where am I?" I question demandingly.

"Oh just Apartment V-12 of Volcano Skies Apartments. We got the best view of the volcano." The male Simisear answered. "But don't get too comfortable, your stay here is only for 2 and half days. Once time's up we'll know you truly aren't missed, and that will make our job so much easier."

Although they did abduct me they were very nice to me. They fed me and kept me hydrated at all times and gave me an actual bed to sleep in. I began to get suspicious of them quite fast. "Why are you treating me so well?"

"Would you like to get tortured?" The Combusken threatened. I took steps back as she got closer to me and then she burst into laughter. "Oh the look on your face! You're so scared! Look sweet heart we would love to have our way with you, but that's not our job. We are just capturers, nothing more, nothing less. But if you try to escape then we will be forced to punish you. I do hope that doesn't happen to you. You're such a cutie you know?" She took a finger and dragged it up my chin. I turned my head to try to avoid contact, it didn't really help much.

The place was really hot, probably at least a hundred degrees. **(Fahrenheit)** It was painful to try and move at all. I tried to use my ice to cool down, but it melted almost immediately. There was no use trying to do anything, so I just sat there hoping Aurora would come and save me.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

I had just suggested we do something nearly impossible, and was appropriately given looks that said, _Are you crazy?_ Except from one person, Astral. He just looked at me with glee. "You're okay?" He said smiling a little.

"Yeah, let's just go now, we only have two days." He nodded and we got ready to take off.

"Wait, let us go." Florence offered.

"Do you two really want to go after a legendary Pokemon that no one has ever succeeded at finding and then march into the fire kingdom?" Astral questioned probably hoping they would say no.

"Yes, we failed our Queen on day one, we need to get her back at this instance." Ivan answered.

"Alright, either of you know which way to go?" I asked.

Florence grabbed a map from her bag and pointed at a bunch of trees that were much deeper in the Plateau, it actually looked like a whole new place. "That looks like it could be miles away!" I exclaimed.

"I think I know someone who could get us there faster." Ivan said excitedly. "Come on, follow me."

Astral, Florence, and I all followed Ivan outside of the cave to a nearby tree. He looked around for whoever he was searching for. "Found them." He said in hushed voice. He pointed over to two Abras sleeping under the tree.

"Ivan this so disrespectful. Mother would be so ashamed of you." Florence scolded.

"Come on, this is the only way. Everyone circle this Abra and on the count of three we jump it." We all circled the sleeping Pokemon and got ready. "3… 2… 1!" We all leaped onto it and were teleported. I closed my eyes praying to Arceus that this Abra teleported closer to our destination. _I hope this worked._ I slowly opened my eyes and saw an edge of a cliff. I clumsily scooted away from the edge and bumped into Astral's back. We both turned around and touched each other's noses with our own. I blushed a solid red and saw he blushed a little too.

"This better have worked." Florence said angrily.

"I think it worked." I replied. I got all of them to come with me closer to the edge.

"Must be the Chasm." Astral said, although we didn't need him to point that out.

"So how are we going to get down?" I asked.

"Get on my back." Astral quickly suggested.

"I don't see how this going to help Astral." I replied shaking my head at his idea.

"No I mean we're going to hop down, not all the way, but I see a ledge that's only about 20 feet down. I also see a cave on it, so if we can make it there, then we might be able to get inside."

"Astral, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm an Umbreon."

"Astral, I don't care how much defense you have. Beside we have Florence and Ivan too."

"Actually you see…" Ivan began. "I'm not sure if we told you this, but legend has it that… bye! We're going to go um look for a rope."

"Yeah a really long rope." Florence agreed. _Were they seriously ditching us?_

"Guys!" Astral yelled, but was too late. They had already gone running off. "They better hope they don't see me when we're done. Come on Aurora we need to get down."

"Please Astral can we at least find another way down?"

"Alright you look over there and I'll look here." He pointed for me to go right and him go left. "Meet here when you find something or if the sun starts to go down." I nodded and we both went off in our own directions.

My way didn't seem like it had any steps going down, but I continued anyway. I felt empty without Astral to talk to, but I shook that out of my head. I started losing concentration as I started to think about what those kidnappers were doing to Grace. I slipped and almost fell barely hanging onto the ledge.

"Astral!" I yelled hoping he wasn't too far away. "Astral!" I tried calling him for what felt like hours, but it was probably only 15 minutes. My arms were getting weak from hanging. I wish I practiced more during training instead of trying to get out of it. My psychic attack is so weak, I could have saved myself by now. The wind blew colder and colder as I hung there waiting for a hero. _I wonder if Astral found a way down yet…_

* * *

 **Astral POV**

It felt weird leaving Aurora alone. Ever since we started to travel we've been by each other's sides everywhere we went. I kind of wish I didn't suggest for use to go different directions, but it's the only way to get down faster. There were many Pokemon flying around above the chasm, but I didn't think about that. The only thing… or well the only one on my mind was Aurora and how she was doing kIT knowing her sister was abducted.

It didn't take me long to find a ladder that led to the bottom, or at least I think it did. The ladder went so far down that I couldn't even see where it led. I guess that meant I would go look for Aurora. I went to go back eagerly wanting to be with Aurora again. She made me feel so… amazing. There was something about her that made me want to spend every single second of my life with her… maybe that's too much. In reality it hasn't been long since we met, and I bet she doesn't even feel the same way.

The sun was already setting. It had only been maybe 20 minutes. Was it that late in the day? Maybe I should get some food for Aurora when she returns. We did only eat lunch… I went to the forest to go and get some berries, but I heard a faint scream. _Aurora?_ I rushed to where the scream came from. I almost ran past her until she called my name.

"Astral!"

"Aurora how did this happen?" I reached to grab her paw and pulled her up. When I did she fell into my chest and looked at me and started to blush. I just smiled at her. I couldn't blush anymore, I wouldn't be embarrassed if she found out I loved her. I would be happy.

"Astral, I'm hungry."

"Let's go get some food." She left from my chest and left a warm spot where she was. I sighed at the lost of her touch and followed her into the nearby forest. There were many bushes full of berries, so we picked our favourite ones and headed to the place where the two Snorunts ditched us.

"So Astral… why were you called Giratina's Demon?" Aurora begged looked at me with her soft eyes.

"You wouldn't like it." I answered looking down at my food.

"Astral, I don't care if you kill someone, I don't care if you burned my house, and I don't care if you enslaved Pokemon. I care about you, and I know that you are holding something back. It's going to burden you if you don't tell me. I won't be mad at you. I promise. Because…" She stopped talking and tears covered her face. I shushed her and held her allowing her to use my chest as a tissue. I guess now I know, it's okay to fall in love with her. It didn't matter how long I've known her, but it's almost as if we knew each other for forever. She would be okay with me no matter what I did in my past. I guess it's time to tell her.

"After I left my dad I went to a large city. I stayed in the dark alleys doing my best to avoid the lights of the city. One day I stumbled upon this arena called Oasis. I looked around and saw many colourful Pokemon. They didn't look normal, like they were on some sort of high. I found my way into the viewing of the arena, and I saw what looked like a hopeless Vulpix in the arena with a Bisharp ready to fight it, no kill it."

I noticed Aurora stopped crying, but she still held tightly to me and I smiled before continuing, but starting with a frown. "I ran into the arena to stop the Bisharp from harming the Vulpix who was cowering fear. The Bisharp was grinning and it got closer and closer to the frightened Vulpix. I was too late." I tightly shut my eyes remembering my guilt. "Something took control of me. I ended up killing that Bisharp… and I liked it…"

"Astral." Aurora tried to comfort

"It gave me a sick thrill that I wish I could forget. Each night I would go back and participate. The managers saw the flames in my eyes, so they all tried to sign me. I denied all of them and found someone else… I was called to a place known as the Distortion World. I'm sure you've heard legends about it." Aurora tried to speak, but let out a croak and just nodded her head. "Well, I was apparently meeting with Giratina. I signed with him to be his fighter, or 'Giratina's Demon', in return he gave me more power and a stronger lust for blood. I was possessed. I would finish each day covered in the blood of my many victims, but none of them seemed normal either. They were either high on what humans they called drugs, or corrupted by greed."

I chuckled a little bit losing control of myself, "I guess you could say I was population control." After saying this I noticed Aurora gave me a concerned look. "Sorry… I'm not feeling myself, maybe I should talk about this. I thought I could control myself, but I don't think it fully left me. Aurora please stay with me. I know I'm a freak, but stay with me. When I'm by you I feel full. I don't want to battle at all when you're by my side. I guess I'm trying to say is… Aurora I love you. I don't care how long we've known each other, but I love you." I pulled Aurora's face to mine and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Astral, I could never leave you. I said that I wouldn't care what type of Pokemon you were in your past because that made you become who you are now. I love you too Astral, and I don't want to leave you." My eyes became watery. This was only the second time someone told me they loved me. But this was different then my mom. My mom loved me because I was her son, but Aurora loves me because I am who I am. She hugged me deeply and dove her head into my chest. We stayed in this position for what seemed like hours, but I couldn't be happier.

I took a whiffs of her scent and enjoyed her aroma. "Aurora, you smell amazing." _What kind of stupid way to start a conversation is that? Doesn't that just make you seem like a creep?_

"Astral, you're so funny." Aurora pulled away from the hug and laughed with a large smile on her face. "Come on let's go get some rest." We found a cave and slept there for the night. I lied down behind Aurora holding her affectionately as she used my chest as a pillow. Some part of me wanted us to never leave from this position, but I then remembered what we were looking for. We needed to get Aurora's sister, and now we only had 2 more days.

 **Mossorire – I think this chapter answers you pretty well. And I have never seen gameplay of Pokemon Conquest or played it, so if there is anything that relates to it then it is just a coincidence.**

 **Once again I am so sorry for taking forever to upload. I have been distracted by so many things, and I couldn't find a way to make a decent story, not that this is good, but it's all I got. I will try to finish the next chapter within the next two weeks. I'm thinking about how to do the Chasm part because I'm horrible at describing things. Since this is so late I'm not going to really do spell check, also because I did it while writing. But thanks again for reviewing!**

(On a side note not even remotely related to Pokemon… does anyone know any good fan fictions for Your Lie In April? Msg me if you do, thanks.)


End file.
